Always Alone
by aorinappollo
Summary: Yuuno Scrya was always an orphan under Shamal's care, along with a few older kids who picked on him. When he gets adopted by the Takamatchi family, life for him changes a bit. Although, there were reasons for his adoption, and the cause of his family's disappearance. So naturally, the "nerdy blonde boy" does what he can to find out. AU, Contains OCs, and OOC.


**Hello! I'm aothebluesamurai, known as aorinappollo or simply Ao in tumblr. I usually write Zexal fics, but after watching Nanoha, I decided to try something different. My current favorite character is Yuuno Scrya, and since I like these kinds of AUs, I decided to put them together. Has a few OCs, and kinda OOC.**

**I do not own "Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha" and the cast! If I did, Yuuno and Arf could have gotten more screen time..**

* * *

><p>"Everyone! Line up! A couple is adopting a child today, so keep your fingers crossed, and hope that you get picked!" The care-taker, Shamal, announced cheerily. She was a nice woman, always making sure that none of the children got injured or bruised. She worked at the orphanage alone, but was still very capable. A multi-tasker too.<p>

Shamal spotted a blonde boy at the corner of the room, curled up like a ball. Shamal became worried, and rushed over to his side. He was the youngest in the orphanage, and was the weirdest one too. Unlike most children who preferred fun and games, he preferred studying and reading, which were rare for children his age to have. She adjusted her green skirt, before proceeding to talk to the child.

"Yuuno-kun." She placed her hand over to the boy's shoulder. "Up, up! You might not know if the couple picks you, so hurry up with the rest now, otherwise, they might pick a kid without seeing you!"

Yuuno raised his head, a little scratch on his face. Shamal made a surprised look, and examined his face. "My, my! Yuuno-kun, where did you get this scratch? Hang on, I'll get a bandage." Yuuno watched as Shamal hurried to her desk, and grab a first-aid kit. She was way too paranoid.. it was just a scratch! It was not like he got stabbed with a knife or anything serious at all.

"Miss Shamal, it's okay! It's just a scratch, I won't die!" He assured her. Shamal took a wet towel, and rubbed the towel on the scratch, frowning a bit. Yuuno got bullied often in the orphanage, considering he's the smallest, and was quite an "easy" target for bigger boys.

"If we don't patch that up, germs will infect you. And you might get sick." She replied, as she placed a green bandage on the scratch. "Even a simple scratch can get you sick, Yuuno-kun! So be careful, alright?"

Yuuno nodded and stood up. "Yes, Miss Shamal.." He bowed apologetically. "But can I stay here in this corner? I'm pretty sure no one would pick a child like me, seeing as I'm a bit.. different than the rest..?"

"Is that supposed to be bad, Yuuno-kun?" Shamal asked. "Yes, you're different. But in a good way! You're smarter than children your age, so that's good! Who knows, the couple might want a super smart kid! Haha!"

"Uh-huh.."

* * *

><p>After thirty minutes of arranging children by their date of birth, Yuuno found himself being teased again by the older boys. Being the youngest was hard, since a lot of older kids had a hobby of picking on the younger children. Fun, was it? Yeah, he really wasn't into it at all. Because ever since he stepped foot inside the orphanage and saw their large collection of thankfully educational books, he was addicted to learn everything. Thus, he became the "nerdy blonde boy" of the orphanage. Quite an interesting title, as Shamal would say. But he also knew a child his age with a title that was a bit mean, yet interesting. However, she was adopted five months ago, making him lonelier.<p>

She went by the name Fate Testarossa. Her mother, Precia Testarossa, and older sister, Alicia Testarossa, died during a little accident. Fate was quite shy with everyone, as she the youngest girl. She and Yuuno quickly got along, seeing as they were literally the only children who ever touched the bookshelf. Her title was the "golden geek", for some reason. It matched with the "nerdy blonde boy", though.

The night before Fate's adoption, the two promised to meet each other again someday, but since both kids lacked a phone or anything to keep them in touch, letters were the only option.

Yuuno tried to occupy himself by reading a novel. They were a great distraction from the weird insults, so he was basically in his own little world right now. "Uh-huh.. I see.." is what he'd often mutter after reading a paragraph.

"Everyone, behave yourselves!" Shamal instructed. "The couple is now here, so be on your best behavior! Geez, seriously! If we manage to freak them out, no sweets for a week!" Shamal playfully threatened. In an instance, all kids sat properly, and kept their mouths shut. Shamal opened the door, as the stated couple stepped inside.

"Welcome to Uminari City's orphanage! My name is Shamal, the care-taker." Shamal once again introduced herself politely. The couple returned Shamal's warm smile, as the young woman approached her.

"Hello there, Miss Shamal! My name is Missus Momoko Takamatchi, and this is my husband, Shiro Takamatchi." The woman, Momoko, introduced. Although she was married, it was hard to tell she was actually older than what she seemed. Some of the teenage boys even blushed a bit as Momoko explained something to Shamal. It looked a bit serious, but most of the kids were paying attention on Momoko's face.

Yuuno was quite curious to what the female Takamatchi was talking about with their care-taker. Her husband seemed to have joined in their conversation, and after a while, Shamal nodded, and approached one of the boys.

Which happened to be Yuuno.

Shamal stared at him seriously, but then started to smile. She patted his head, and ruffled his blonde hair. "Good news, Yuuno-kun." She said softly. "You won't be lonely here anymore. You're going to get adopted, Yuuno-kun!"

Yuuno blinked, as his body stiffened. The book he was holding was dropped to the floor, as Shamal's smile became wider. Yuuno must have been dreaming or something. Someone was adopting him? For real? Isn't this some sort of cruel dream, and when he wakes up, he'll remember how lonely he is on reality? "H-Huh?"

"Adopted. Like Fate-chan." Shamal repeated. "The couple seems to want a kid that's the same age as their daughter, who happens to be nine years old. If Fate-chan was still here, we might have had a bit of a problem. But as you are the only nine year old kid around here.."

"W-Wha?! Are you sure?!" Yuuno asked. He was still quite shocked that him, of all kids, was getting adopted. And by nice-looking people! Plus, they said they had a daughter, which was the same age as him. That means, he'll also have a sister!

"I'm sure, Yuuno-kun." Shamal smiled. "Though it pains me to say goodbye to a child who has been around this orphanage for so long.. it makes me happy to know that you finally have your own family!"

Yuuno found himself smiling. It seemed to be a long time since he smiled. Not those sheepish smiles or fake smiles.. an actual smile from happiness. Shamal was so happy that she started to thank the Takamatchi couple.

"Ah! Yuuno-kun, I'll pack some of your stuff for you! Hold on just a minute, please!" Shamal dashed to Yuuno's room, and Shamal was heard rummaging through his stuff, occasionally tripping onto everything she encountered. Yuuno nervously stared at Momoko, she was already in front of him. After a while, she memorized his face, and once again, made a pretty smile that had all teenage boys faint.

"Yuuno.. was it?" She asked. Yuuno nodded slowly, and Momoko proceeded to pat his head gently. "You're so cute! Miss Shamal said that you were the only kid that was the same age as our youngest daughter."

Wait. Youngest?

"We have three children, actually. Our eldest is our son, our middle child is a female, and our youngest is also a girl. Your soon-to-be siblings are really excited to meet you, Yuuno!'

"Uh.. y-yes." Yuuno answered awkwardly. Sheesh. Thee only problem was he had to introduce himself and talk to his new family, otherwise, they'd think he was sick.

Staying quiet all the time isn't healthy, in parent definition. He'd have to learn to be a bit more talkative, then.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there's first chapter! I'm sorry if they're OOC and everything. I'll be honest, I never wrote a Nanoha fic before, since I only had experience typing Zexal fics. Critiques are welcome, but flames'll be fed to my OCs.<strong>

**Also, I seemed to have notice a pile of Yuuno hate in the Nanoha fandom.. if I get attacked for that, I won't be surprised in the slightest..**

**Next Chapter: Momoko and Shiro bring their new son, Yuuno, to their family cafe. They are greeted by their three children, their daughters' friends and families, and a face Yuuno seems to recognize.**

**Review if you like!**


End file.
